papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:G211 Story Timeline/@comment-4050367-20141226042111
Notes for G212 ("Let There Be Light") and G213 ("Family Reunion") G212: This episode can be the filler episode, focusing on how if Rigon returns, it will lead to the dark future occuring. Also idk if you already have a plan for curing Paper's illness, but even if you do, Luminus gives Paper a vial of white energy. Apep and Dethos attack wherever the Team and Luminus is, take him, Corona, Kali, and Polarys away to the Destination. Oh its important that if Paper has the radiation sickness still, Luminus knows about it before giving the vial. G213: The first half of the episode is about freeing Rigon. Kali's powers as a Sage are used on Corona to allow Rigon to possess her and then at midnight, Corona switches places with Rigon. The first half can have full of allusions and parallels to Final Exam, Part One, because this is what it is. Final Exam, Part One YPG style. During this part, Altor arrives and Luminus is brought under his control. The Second half is about Dethos, Apep, and Rigon fighting Luminus and Altor. Apep is killed by Altor. Dethos goes into a rage and unlike G211, is about to kill Luminus. Paper realizes this is what Altor wants: He wants the Darkness to throw the universe out of balance. Once Luminus is dead, Luminus's warning will come to pass. Paper jumps in front of Dethos, taking the fatal wound blow. >>>>Paper still has radiation version: The blow releases the radiation, which knocks over everyone and while stopping Dethos, it unforunately becomes the reason why Luminus is dead. So in other words, Dethos was gonna kill Luminus, but by Paper taking the blow, Paper is the one who kills him instead. So either way: Altor wins. Luminus fades away, Altor becomes excited that Luminus is dead, Dethos and Rigon flee, and as Paper is about to die, we learn that the vial contains the last essence of Luminus. Luminus suspected that he would die, and knew that Paper would need it, so he gave Paper the last of him to let Paper live instead of both dying. >>>>Paper doesn't have radiation version: The blow is so powerful, it knocks over everyone and while stopping Dethos, it unforunately becomes the reason why Luminus is dead. So in other words, Dethos was gonna kill Luminus, but by Paper taking the blow, Paper is the one who kills him instead. So either way: Altor wins. Luminus fades away, Altor becomes excited that Luminus is dead, Dethos and Rigon flee, and as Paper is about to die, we learn that the vial contains the last essence of Luminus. Luminus suspected that he would die, and knew that Paper would need it, so he gave Paper the last of him to let Paper live instead of both dying. ---- Either way, radiation or no radation, the same thing still happens. Luminus just dies in one version because of the radiation, while he dies from the shock of the blast in another. Anything after these notes' events... well you can find a way to end it lol.